Alternate Reality Show
"Alternate Reality Show" is the 12th episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity and the 30th episode overall, released on January 14, 2018. Description Following the dramatic events of their previous chapter, the contestants of Inanimate Insanity have been left in a cycle of despair. Woe is them, right? Wrong! Lightbulb, the optimist she is, is prepared to ignore every frown and differing perspective to liven up the party! And there’s no better place to start than in Test Tube’s lab, where everything can and will go wrong! If she can surround herself in the chaos she loves, will she ever need to change- or will a trip back to the drawing board finally get to her? Also, there is still a crab. Plot The episode starts with Marshmallow being disqualified after going missing. MePhone4 then merges the teams. Lightbulb tries to comfort Paintbrush, upset after Marshmallow's elimination, but it backfires when they say that the competition's better off without teams. Microphone goes to Test Tube's lab to return "temporary paralyzer" stolen by Taco in the previous episode. Lightbulb then arrives after collecting several cans of Dr. Fizz because she apparently "drinks while depressed." After coughing up Baxter, she picks up a calculator which turns out to be a time machine, and it teleports Her, Baxter, and Test Tube back to the first episode of the show. Votes Challenge Votes Elimination Votes Features Characters Bright Lights (disbanded) * Lightbulb (present, non-speaking past) * Test Tube * Paintbrush (present, past) * Fan Grand Slams (disbanded) * Microphone * Knife (present, non-speaking past) * Suitcase * Baseball (present, non-speaking past) Inanimate Insanity Infinity * Salt (past, alternate version, present) * Pepper (past, alternate version, present) * Thermos (debut) * Frank (debut) * Kumquat (debut) * Traffic Light (debut) * Shell (debut) * Black Hole (debut) * Hay Bale (debut) * Bandana (debut) * Barrel (debut, non-speaking) Meeple * MePhone4 (present, past) * MePad * MePhone7 (alternate version debut) Supporting * Toilet * Taco (present, non-speaking past) * Baxter Past * Paper (past cameo) * Balloon (past cameo) * Nickel (past cameo) * Knife (non-speaking past) * Bomb (non-speaking past) * OJ (non-speaking past) Locations * Dr. Fizz Machine * Test Tube's Laboratory * The Crappy Cliff (past) * Elimination Area (present, alternate version) * Calm-Down Corner Production Notes Continuity * This is the second episode that has time-traveling elements in it, the first being "4Seeing The Future". * The Calm-Down Corner makes a return, previously seen in "A Kick in the Right Direction". * The fish food Lightbulb ate said "feeds wolves (really 'feeds wolfs')" on it, which is a reference to an advertisement seen in "One-Shot Wonder". Cultural References * Lightbulb and other Infinity characters make a reference to the ''Friends ''intro by crowding around a couch in alternating shots. Trivia * The scrapped Inanimate Insanity characters "Frank" and "Hay Bale" appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first time someone has been disqualified from any season of Inanimate Insanity (specifically, Marshmallow). ** Also, Test Tube and Lightbulb were threatened to get disqualified * Christian Potenza returns as a guest to voice MePhone4. * Paintbrush is confirmed to be nonbinary, meaning a person who isn't a boy or a girl, in this episode. * This is the fourth episode in the series to have a title unrelated to a challenge. The others are "4Seeing The Future", "Everything's A-OJ", and "Rain On Your Charade". * This is the third episode to have to episode number not be blue. * Just like "Kick The Bucket", this episode contains another double elimination. ** However, the two double eliminations are quite different. While both Balloon and Nickel were eliminated normally, Marshmallow was disqualified due to absence at the start and Paintbrush eliminated normally later. Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2